Confesión Imprevista
by KoharuSama
Summary: Mikasa estaba tan agradecida contigo por como la ayudaste con Eren que ella quería hacerte un favor, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que presentarte a un Joven tímido, rubio y de facciones delicadas, de unos Ojos azules profundos que te miraban con duda, Ese joven se llamaba Armin. ArminxTu(Reader). Advertencias: Lime(Lemon)


Los Personajes ocupados no me pertenecen. Advertencia :Lime (Lemmon)

**Confesión Imprevista**

Hace 2 meses que te uniste a la legión de reclutas, debido a que te has torcido el tobillo te has perdido ciertas partes importantes de tu entrenamiento, al momento de reintegrarte con los que debieron ser tus compañeros, debido a tu falta de habilidad, te han hecho a un lado. Te sentiste sola, pero recordaste el motivo por el que ingresaste a este mundo de guerra y combate, Tus Hermanos y tu madre.

Tu madre, una mujer joven que te crio a ti y a tus 2 hermanos pequeños completamente sola, que no importa que problemas sucedieran siempre te respondía con una sonrisa en sus labios y con un "Te Quiero" que resonaba en su dulce voz, Y tus hermanos pequeños, Isabella de 7 años Y Jack de 5 años, ; Al momento en que Shiganshina fuera atacada por los titanes tú te encontrabas con tus hermanos, cuidándolos, pues tu madre se estaba encargando de unos asuntos en el pueblo, quisiste darle una sorpresa pues ese día era su Cumpleaños, así que le pediste amablemente si podía conseguir unas cuantas cosas, Así aprovechaste para arreglar un poco el lugar y preparar algo que a ella le pudiera gustar. Cuando ella termino se dirigía a su hogar, alcanzaste a verla a lo lejos a través de la ventana, Ibas a salir a recibirla cuando divisaste un ser enorme de unos 7 metros de altura, con apariencia humana corriendo detrás de tu madre, Era un titán. El miedo se apodero de ti, no sabías que hacer, pero lamentaste no saber qué hacer al momento de ver con tus Propios ojos como ella era devorada por un titán. Lo lamentaste y mucho, Pues fue como si tú misma la Hubieras mandado a la muerte, pero en ese momento, solo te quedaba proteger la vida de tus hermanos y la tuya.

Reaccionaste a tiempo y te escondiste en algo parecido a un subterráneo que había debajo de tu casa, escondiste a tus hermanos y ocultaste la entrada al lugar, pasaron unos días hasta que las fuerzas especiales llegaron al salvarlos. No aguantaste la culpa y nació en ti una necesidad de hacer algo al respecto, así que te enlistaste para aprender a defenderte y proteger a los demás de los titanes, tus hermanos quedaron a cargo de unos tíos que no veías hace tiempo, sin embargo sabes que son buenas personas, y que ellos están en buenas manos.

Pensando en todo esto dejaste de lado tus problemas personales y te enfocaste por completo en tu entrenamiento, logrando hacerte renombre como una de las mejores reclutas. Pasó el tiempo y te decidiste unir a la región de reconocimiento, querías subir cada vez el nivel de dificultad y convertirte en la mejor. En una misión algo compleja conociste a una chica llamada mikasa, era algo fría y no hablaba mucho, pero con el tiempo se hicieron muy buenas amigas, ella te presento a eren, su hermano, pero notaste como ella lo miraba, mas tarde hablando con ella descubriste que en realidad era su hermano adoptivo, y que desde pequeña ella tenía sentimientos por él. Viste la tristeza en su mirada al contarte esto, Así que fuiste creando instancias para que ellos pudieran relacionarse poco a poco hasta llegar a lo que son el Día de hoy, Novios.

Fue precisamente hoy, el día en que se conmemora 1 año desde que La humanidad recobró el poder en la muralla maría, que se anuncio su noviazgo y su posterior compromiso. Aprovechando el ambiente de fiesta que se vivía en el lugar, Te presentaron a un Joven tímido, rubio y de facciones delicadas, de unos Ojos azules profundos que te miraban con duda, Ese joven se llamaba Armin.

Mikasa estaba tan agradecida contigo por como la ayudaste con Eren que ella quería hacerte un favor, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que presentarte a Armin, un amigo de la infancia de ella y de eren que supo armarse de valor para ir y hablarte, pues lo que tú no sabias era que a él le gustabas desde hace ya 2 años. Eren apoyaba esta instancia pues sabia los sentimientos de Armin, sobre todo frente a una chica voluptuosa, segura y bella.

Armin: Ho…hola, Me llamo Armin – Dijo tímidamente -.

Tu: Hola, me llamo _, Mucho gusto – Dijiste Amistosamente, la verdad te pareció rara tu actitud, pues no habías sonreído hace mucho tiempo, mucho menos frente a un Chico-.

Armin: Igualmente, Supe que eres amiga de mikasa

Tu: Si, la verdad somos amigas de hace ya algún tiempo, de hecho ella me regalo este vestido- Señalaste tu vestido, era algo corto y escotado, pero no se excedía, era Rojo Carmesí, y hacia juego con unos tacones altos que también te había regalado mikasa-.

Armin: Oh…Te q-queda Increíble – Dijo sonrojándose, aunque bajo la mirada para tratar de que no te dieras cuenta, cosa que no funciono y que solo logro que tú te sonrojaras-.

Tu: Emm, Gracias, te parece si vamos afuera un rato? creo que Aquí hace algo de calor…-tratando de dar una explicación a tu sonrojo-.

Armin: Si… tienes razón-

Una vez afuera hablaron sobre sus pasatiempos y sus planes a futuro, hablando de mikasa y Eren salió el tema del matrimonio que logro ponerlos incómodos a Ambos. Más tarde volvieron a entrar y el te llevo a la pista, justo cuando había una canción Lenta.

Armin: Sabes?...Hay Algo q-que quiero decirte?- dijo temeroso-

Tu: Que Sucede? Estas bien?- dijiste con tono preocupado

Armin: Lo que pasa es que tu a mi…me.-

Tu: espera, puedes decirlo más fuerte? No te escucho muy bien.- Alguien subió el volumen así que te hacía casi imposible entenderle palabra alguna a armin.

Armin: Esta bien…es que tu me…-

Tu: PODRIAS DECIRLO MÁS FUERTE POR FAVOR? – ya casi no podías escuchar algo-

Armin: es que…es que… TU ME GUSTAS!- la música se detuvo justo en ese momento, hubo un silencio sepulcral en aquel lugar, Tu solo reaccionaste de un modo no muy normal…te desmayaste en medio de la pista, donde Armin, impulsado por el miedo te cargo hasta tu cuarto y espero a que despertaras.

Tu: (Despertando)Ahh~ Mi cabeza…- dijiste adolorida-

Armin: (llevándote un vaso de agua) Despertaste! Qué bueno – Te dijo tranquilamente.  
(De repente recordaste lo que había sucedido, Por lo que te sonrojaste al instante)

Tu: Emm, Armin…sobre lo que me habías dicho hace un momento…-

Armin: no te preocupes, entiendo que no te pueda gustar alguien como yo, no soy como Eren, no tengo aptitudes en batalla como todos mis compañeros, créeme que lo entiendo, pero me gustas desde hace 2 años y siento que..-

Tu: Armin, escuchame, yo…-

Armin: Lose, se lo que dirás, no quiero que te sientas presionada, yo solo quería- Fue Interrumpido por un beso que te atreviste a robarle, fue rápido, pero desde el primer momento Fue intenso y muy correspondido. Poco a poco se fue Acercando a ti, y lentamente Sus manos se apoderaban de tu espalda, llego un momento en que de tanto que se inclinaron cayeron sobre la cama.

Sentiste un calor que recorría todo tu cuerpo, sentiste la necesidad de irte deshaciendo de tus prendas poco a poco, sin embargo, para evitar sentirte en desventaja tuviste que entablar unas cuantas palabras con tu acompañante…

Tu: Armin…Sácate la ropa-Dijiste en un tono sensual, Armin no dijo nada, solo asintió y mientras tú te quitabas una prenda él se deshacía de una propia, hasta que solo quedaron en ropa interior.

Tus manos sentían cada parte de su espalda, te sentías protegida, lenta y delicadamente, La boca de Armin de deslizó sobre tu cuello hasta llegar a tus pechos, el se logro deshacer de tu Brasier, logrando hacerte gemir incontrolablemente, casi como si te estuviera acariciando con su boca.

Tú no quisiste quedarte atrás, así que en un movimiento sorpresa tú tomaste el control de la situación, empezaste besando su cuello, bajando suavemente hasta llegar al límite de sus Boxers. Decidiste arrancárselos y degustar aquel manjar que te tentaba y te descontrolaba, Tu corazón latía cada vez más Rápido, pero valió la pena por cada vez que Armin llamaba fuertemente tu nombre..

Armin: Ahh~, Ahh~ -.

Solo sabias que estabas haciendo lo correcto, Armin te tomo del brazo y te llevo a su lado dándote Un beso Ardiente, que solo te generaba deseos de estar más cerca de él, y sentir su piel contra la tuya.

Tu: Armin, hazlo…es el momento – Dijiste en un tono salvaje, que Logró volver Loco a Armin, Haciendo imposible negarse a una Orden tuya.

Sin aviso alguno Armin Se abrió paso dentro de ti, al principio sentiste un dolor insoportable, pero con cada embestida sentías un placer sin precedentes, Y solo Abrías la boca para pedir más al mismo tiempo que gritabas el nombre de Armin, Cada vez más fuerte.

Tu: Armin! Ahh~! Aahhh~! Armin~! – repetías una y otra vez, siempre con un tono lascivo…

Armin se detuvo, ya agotado y se recostó a tu lado.

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste recostada en el pecho de Armin, recordaste todo lo que sucedió Anoche, y te hiciste la dormida para permanecer más tiempo junto a él, Embriagándote con su Aroma. Sin embargo, cambiaste de idea y decidiste besarlo hasta que reaccionara.

Tu: Hola Amor- como amaneciste?- dijiste tranquilamente a Armin

Armin: Hola…pero qu-¿?- Armin se sorprendió de lo que estaba viviendo, tanto el como tu estaban desnudos y solamente los cubría una sabana, solo se calmo hasta que se acordó de lo vivido anoche, y no sabía cómo mirarte a los Ojos-

Tu: Armin… Quieres ser mi Novio? – Dijiste fríamente, tratando de no sonrojarte, mientras lo mirabas fijamente a los Ojos-

Armin: Si, si quiero- Sellaron su noviazgo con un dulce beso, se vistieron y se fueron cada uno con sus amigos-.

Fuiste a buscar a Mikasa, sin embargo ella ya lo sabía todo…-

Tu: Como lo sabes…?- preguntaste confundida

Mikasa: bueno no fue muy difícil…hasta la Otra parte del campo se escuchaban tus gritos…

Tu: Ehhh! –sonrojandote- pero…entonces…todos lo…(?)

Mikasa: Si, todos lo escucharon, quería decírtelo antes, pero creo que estabas muy ocupada…

Tu: MIKASA!, bueno, la verdad lo hecho esta hecho, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que me Quiere mucho, se que él me cuidara, además hoy en el almuerzo informaremos a todos nuestro noviazgo.

Mikasa: Que?, ya están de novios?, porque no me lo dijiste antes! – dijo mikasa exaltada-

Tu: perdón se me olvido…creo que ya es hora de comer, vamos…- tomaste a mikasa del brazo y te la llevaste.

Armin: Como que ya lo sabes?

Eren: Bueno, escuchamos los gritos de ambos a la distancia, creo que fue muy obvio que te fue bien- Dijo eren con una mirada picara.

Armin: pues la Quiero y Hoy en el Almuerzo daremos a conocer nuestro noviazgo-.

Eren: bien por ti Amigo, aunque (mirando su reloj) ya es la hora del almuerzo, creo que deberías apresurarte…

Armin: Cierto… Vamos!- se echo a correr…

Fin


End file.
